A Melody for the Moon
by Cadrien Katsumari
Summary: A story that traces the roots of 4 nobodies and brings them closer together. Characters: Saix/Demyx/Zexion/Xigbar
1. The Melody and the Moon

**A/N: I'm going through this again and expanding upon it as well as fixing the many error's I've found. So if you may see some changes mades.**

**

* * *

  
**

Saix sat in his room, tapping a pencil against his desk, mulling over the day's events. It had been a hectic day, but then when wasn't it.

He gently set the pencil down and came to a decision.

He had been getting tired of his current hairstyle so he grabbed a leather string and tied the back part into a ponytail.

Taking stock of what still needed to be done, he Grabbing his coat he eyed his room, it was still a mess, just as he'd left it...for the past few weeks.

"I've got to have Roxas do something about this, but later. It's 11:21 at night." He said quietly to himself.

He opened the door and after silently shutting it, began to walk down the long winding hallway. Pausing at the door next to his, he sighed and shook his head.

It was bad enough that the others were suspecting that he and Demyx had something between them, no need to add fuel to the fire. Letting his fingers slide from the door he continued to walk down the hall.

He thought he heard a door click and footsteps follow him but when he glanced over his shoulder he saw only darkness. "Tch!" Was all he muttered before increasing his pace.

He headed for the castle roof, where he could see the moon fully and think without being disturbed. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard a definite thump and a distinctive "OW!" Turning swiftly he pulled his claymore forth and turned around. "Who's there?" he demanded of the darkness in front of him leveling his sword. "Show yourself!"

A soft male voice emerged from the darkness. "Sheesh, are you going to hurt me with no good reason, Saix?" Demyx clumsily stepped out of the shadows, clutching his foot.

Saix breathed deeply and leaned his sword against the wall. "No, Demyx, I'm not."

Leaning forward to examine the Nocturne's ankle he inquired casually, "Did you have to follow me quite so quietly? You know that I don't like people sneaking up behind me."

Demyx shook his head. "I didn't want to wake anyone up. I heard your door open and wanted to see where you were going." Saix stood back up and leaned next to his sword. Looking up at the stars, he took a while in replying.

"I was thinking about going to where I used to live, if you must know. Back where" He trailed off and closed his eyes "...back when I was still a human. In what has become known as Hollow Bastion." He put his hand up to his head.

"This...this is the style that I used to wear my hair in then. I changed it when I joined the organization to reflect the changes in myself. After all these year though...I can't seem to forget or shake these memories of mine." He shook his head, then glared at Demyx. "Why am I even telling you this, much more remembering these things to begin with! Return to your quarters for now Demyx, I don't want people coming after me for now or have you drawn into it."

Demyx sighed and opened up a portal to his room. As he stepped forward into it, he said, "I think I like your hair better that way." And disappeared from view.

Saix scratched his head for a moment, before dismissing the comment.

He quickly finished climbing up the stairs and sat on the castle rampart. "If we truly have no hearts then why do I feel pain and grief over her death still? Damn it all the hell!" He growled at the sky, clenching his fists. "I became a Nobody to get rid of these feelings and to prevent me from being powerless ever again! And yet I can't get rid of these thoughts!"

He punched the roof and opened a portal. Drawing his hood about him, he angrily stepped into the streets of Hollow Bastion, to where his past waited for him, bathed in moonlight.


	2. Revisiting the past

**Again, I'm revamping the story slightly, so please reread.**

* * *

Demyx waited on the steps until Saix had fled.

There's still so much that none of us know about each other...is that bad, I wonder? He thought to himself. He knew that he had things from his past life that he wanted to remain in the past.

He shivered at the thought of it.

"But, maybe....should I...?" He nodded to himself and opened a portal into the darkness. Stepping through silently, he disappeared from the rooftop as if nobody was ever there.

* * *

Saix followed the streets that he still remembered back to his old house.

Now abandoned, cobwebs, moss and vines had begun to grow along the sides. A few heartless lingered about the area, remnants from when the city was overrun with them.

Saïx stood and stared at it, then leaned forward to open the door, but withdrew his hand an inch from the door.

"I am a fool...why did I return here? Where is the point in recalling these memories?" He started to let his hand drop but his curiosity compelled him to examine the house.

He stepped forward and entered the ruin.

Looking around he noticed a chair and sitting down, he brushed the dust and cobwebs off it.

"I lost my heart, and was supposed to lose my emotions...but the memories remain, and seemingly so do the emotions..." Slowly, he stood up and looked around as memories enveloped his mind...

* * *

Demyx walked through the streets of another city, wearing his organization coat slightly undone. He heard a mewing sound below him. He looked at his feet and saw a kitten batting at his leg.

Smiling and chuckling, he knelt down and scratched the feline behind the ears. "Hehe, I had forgotten how cute cats are."

"Did you forget something else too?" A voice behind him asked.

He frowned and twisted his head around as a cluster of shadows formed around him, before a sudden crack made everything go black.


	3. What was left behind

**CHAPTER 3 - What was left behind**

When he awoke, Demyx was tied to a chair and surrounded by a large amount of thugs. In the forefront of the group was a man who sat in a chair opposite Demyx's. "Ah, the traitor awakes....how delightful..." The man drawled in a false tone of interest. Groaning slightly, Demyx squinted to focus his eyes on the man. A moment later, Demyx recognized him. "Geraz, I should've guessed you would hold a grudge." Geraz stood up and grabbed the front of his shirt. "And how could I not?" He growled through clenched teeth, "You promised that nothing would break you away from the Crescendos and then you up and leave in the night." Demyx shrugged, "I went out for a walk and was proposed an offer I couldn't refuse: join them or die." Not quite true, Demyx thought, but close enough. "I don't god damn care if a gun was in your mouth! You made a pact with the group to never leave, just like you're not gonna leave this building in one piece."

A voice spoke up from the front of the group, "Hey man, don't decide shit like that for us!" Turning to Demyx he nodded and said, "Some of us still support you man."

Geraz threw Demyx back into a wall and punched the member who had spoken in the face. "Shut yer gods be damned mouth Kiri!"

Demyx stood up, frowning. "Don't fuck with me Geraz, or my mates!" Geraz laughed hysterically, "Don't fuck with you? HA! A lot has changed since you left Dyme! Plus, you know what they say about strength in numbers right."

Demyx turned to the group, "Those of you who don't want to fight me, please stand outside." Roughly a third of the group left.

"Oh, big deal!" Geraz sneered.

"I merely don't want them partake in the retribution coming caused by your increasing insanity." Demyx said, gently setting his Organization coat down on the chair revealing a shirt with one sleeve long and the other side sleeveless. On the shirt was the notation for an eighth note. "Don't think I've forgotten my promise so quickly, Geraz...you'll regret it." Demyx said in a flat, resigned tone.

"Three years? That isn't forgotten!? Listen Dyme," Geraz said scowling, "I never liked the way you did things when you were leader, but did I bitch and moan about it, no. Do ya know why? It's cuz I respected you. You were the one who took us from streets and made us so empowered. When a leader just leaves though, it's like saying 'I don't need you idiots anymore.' You didn't even try to contact us, to let us know. That just put salt in my wounds." He snorted, a smirk on his face again, "So now when you came back here, I wanted to welcome you...with a gun in your mouth! GO!" The smirk grew exaggerated and he grabbed a steel pipe from the ground.

"Hmm, a lot of these guys were not members when I was here." Demyx thought silently. "So they must all be loyal to Geraz." He deflected a blow from a kick and head butted the gang member who was running towards him. Soon he was surrounded though and though the attacks didn't really hurt him, they sure were irritating. He called out to the group, "Shall I show you what I've gained in my absence, Geraz?" Geraz replied from a ways back, "Yeah, sure, why not?!" A grin crossed Demyx's face as he quickly summoned his sitar and a plume of water erupted around him, knocking the gang back. He then summoned enough water clones to keep the rabble busy and slowly walked towards Geraz. "Now do you see, Geraz?"

Geraz lept backwards onto a crate and yelled, "Don't think you're the only one whose changed!" A cloud of darkness began to surround Geraz and a lightbulb clicked in Demyx's head.

"So that's it....he's become a heartless...." He muttered under his breath. "I'd hoped to save him, but..." Out loud he said, "You leave me no choice Geraz." Swiftly he summoned Dancer nobodies and ordered them to hold Geraz. Except that Geraz had disappeared. "No where did he go?" Demyx scratched his head and turned...right in the the face of Geraz. "Surprise." The gang leader growled and stabbed Demyx in the side. "Arghhk" Demyx coughed and staggered back a way clutching his side. "D-damn it...I got cocky." A voice from outside loudly agreed, "Yeah, you did." And a vibrant red laser shot through the door into Geraz's side.

The door opened and a tall man with streaked hair stood framed in the fading light, a rifle in his hand.

"Xigbar? What are you doing here? This is my fight!" Demyx yelled at him.

"Whatever man, just hurry it up, I got orders to bring you and Saix back, which is a huge pain." Geraz looked back and forth between the freeshooter and the nocturne, clutching his side, blood dripping around his fingers.

"Fine then." Demyx said, his handsome feature becoming dark. "This is the end for you." Demyx summoned a pillar of water that entrapped Geraz. Watching the former gang leader struggle to breath, Demyx remained expressionless and turned, walking towards the doorway. "Like I said, I wasn't given a choice. Just like now, your only choice is death. Farewell, Geraz." As he walked out the door the water pillar contracted and the Dancer nobodies stabbed through it as one, releasing a single heart into the sky.

Standing outside, Demyx addressed the members of the gang that had been loyal to him. "I thank you, for believing in me and for not holding a grudge like Geraz. In reward, I am leaving you in charge until I decide to return, Kiri." The new gang leader stood stock still for minute then bowed deeply, "Thank you very much sir. I am always yours to command. May the flow of your music return you to us one day." Demyx smiled and nodded. "See you around."

When they were a safe distance away, Xigbar smirked and said, "And you'll be going back to being gang leader when exactly?"

Demyx laughed, "Let's ask Luxord for the odds of that, shall we?"

"Sure thing kid." Xigbar replied slapping Demyx on the back. "Now lets go see about finding that missing second in command shall we?"


	4. Reflections in Broken Glass

**Chapter 4 - Reflections in Broken Glass**

-A few years ago-

Isa ran. Ran from the blaze behind him, where his house had once been, now in flames, soon to be ashes.

"Luna....why didn't you run?" He cried out to the world and fell to his knees, sobbing. "Why couldn't I save her, why?!"

Heartless soon surrounded him attracted by the intense emotions from the distraught man. He appeared not to notice them, until one leaped to attack him.

Then, the moonlight glinting in his tear and rage-filled eyes it dissipated, his sword where it had been.

Staggering to his feet he muttered, "Even if I were able to not feel sorrow, I would still couldn't forget her. I swear, I'll never forgive the ones responsible!"

From a rooftop a bit away, Zexion watched the man who was torn between sorrow and rage in the agony of loss.

"That man...his heart, it burns with a rare passion. If we were to unlock that potential...what do you think, superior?" He queried, turning to face the hooded figure.

"Indeed, I too have been monitoring this one. He is not only of strong heart, but also somebody who would be quite competent." He pulled back his hood and looked at the moon. "Do it Zexion, free him from himself."

Zexion smirked and bowed, "As you wish, superior." He then opened a portal to the darkness and stepped through it.


	5. Six and Seven: Memories of Heaven

**Chapter 5 - Six and Seven, memories of heaven**

Saix started awake, he had nodded off in the chair. "Damn. These memories...they tear at me when they shouldn't." He stared up at the moon, shining brightly down through the ruined roof. "This moon....it's the same as that night." He stared up at it, stood up and summoned his sword. Still staring at it he flung his sword as far as he could at it.

Tears dripped down his cheeks. "Why...Luna....why??" He murmured into the night and punched the wall repeatedly until a picture frame fell to the ground. Staying his hand, he knelt and examined it. In it was a woman and a man with blue hair. "My heart...where's my heart...where's her heart?! Why did this all have to happen?!" He flung the picture at the wall, where it would have shattered had not a portal opened and a slim hand snagged it. "It's been awhile, number seven."

Zexion stepped out of the portal and looked at the picture. "Don't destroy your past, it's all that we have left of our others." He set it down gently on the table.

Saix glared at him, "What would you know about my past?"

Getting to his feet, the Berserker's face became unreadable. "I became a nobody for two purposes, one was to forget my past, the other was to get vengeance on who ever caused this."

Zexion shrugged and gestured at the ruined house. "Saix, while we may not have our hearts any longer, we still maintain some of our feelings."

He looked around the ruined house and continued. "We tell the other nobodies that we aren't supposed to have feelings. That's true to a certain extent, but the stronger our hearts were, the more memories we retain and the more we can feel. That's why all of the organization's members show emotion."

He studied the berserker carefully. "You cast away your sorrow, indeed, but it was replaced by a burning and consuming rage for vengeance."

Reflecting upon this, Saix sat heavily in the chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"And it's that vengeance that continues to elude me, Zexion..." He said, "If I continue to just let my memories haunt me, I'll continue to be dragged down by my feelings."

The Schemer considered this before carefully asking. "Do you remember it, that night?" He almost regretted saying it instantly.

Saix glowered at him and growled, "Obviously I remember it. Why?"

Zexion licked his lips and a light sweat broke out on his brow, not that Saix noticed. "The Superior and I saw what happened." And caused you to lose your heart He thought to himself.

"And your point is?" Saix asked in a 'hurry up already' tone.

"I think I know where to find those responsible." The blue-grey haired nobody said.

Saix stood up and smoothed the creases out of his coat. "Let's go then."

Zexion opened a portal to the darkness and bowed, motioning for Saix to enter. As the berserker stepped through the portal, Zexion's mind was racing along the wire-like memories from the past trying to remember.


	6. No Time like the present

(A/N) Heya, long time no see. I went back and edited this chapter.

Anyways, what with the information on Birth By Sleep out now, I think that I will just continue this, even though some of Saïx's backstory is now known.

--=--=--=--

The two nobodies emerged on a street in the Dark City. A wave from Zexion's hand made a path through the buildings that wound down, deeper into the city.

"Follow me if you would, number seven." He stepped forward onto the path and began walking forward. What the hell am I doing? Zexion silently berated himself. [I have no plan at all!] He gnawed on his glove slightly, earning him a curious look from Saix. Zexion pulled his hand away from his mouth and grimly smiled at Saix.

"So, why did you just tell me about this now?" Saix asked, rather cuttingly.

[Crap] Outloud, Zexion said, "I wasn't sure if you still had those memories or not so I let things be. My apologies."

Saix merely grunted, giving Zexion the impression that even when they had accomplished their goal, he'd remember that Zexion had withheld information from him.

A small while later, Zexion had an idea. He couldn't say it was one his best plans, but it was all he had at the moment and he didn't want to say that he'd lied. That would not end well at all. "You are of course aware that we are not the only group of nobodies in the universe." He said. Saix nodded. "Well, we were monitoring one such group when your death happened. We tried to follow their trail after they set the heartless on your house but one of them was able to completely block out our senses long enough escape." Zexion flipped through his lexicon to an entry.

"Naxah, the blazing star and Aindrecx, the resounding speaker. As near as I can tell, these two are the perpetrators in question." He said, making the lexicon float in front of them. "Both are fairly powerful and extremely quick."

"Out of curiosity, why didn't the superior induct them into the organization?" Saix asked looking the entry over.

Zexion's expression was neutral. "They were deemed to reckless." He sighed. "Actually, they were once part of the organization, but both of them thought our methods were too slow and set out on their own."

"So...they control light and sound huh?" "That's correct." Saix stood up and stretched his legs. "Well, that explains how they were able to elude you. Fortunately, I don't rely on my senses too much." The berserker mouth arced in a menacing grin and cracked his knuckles. "I've been waiting to pay you bastards back for a long time.

Zexion merely frowned, stood still for a moment and pointed in the direction of a tall building on the left side. "They seem to be somewhere in this building here. Exactly where, I can't tell, but you'll find them eventually."

Saix nodded and kicked the door open. "You bastards have a lot to answer to." He muttered and dashed up the stairs.

Zexion merely sighed and looked up towards the top of the tower. "Me and my big mouth..." He muttered.


End file.
